gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Of War
Developers :TGI and helped by Crytek Genre :Fighting Release Date :28 January 2017 Consoles :PC,PS4,PSP Ratings :Mature (18+) Tagline :"Time gets old.But war never gets old." Time Of War is a new game made by TGI and once again helped by Crytek.It is the first game that is released in 2017 by TGI. Overview ''Time Gets Old.But war never gets old'' The Game starts with flashbacks of ancient time wars such as the battle of Thermophylae,the crusade war,Genghis Khan's invasion,The World War 2,and several more others.Then the scene skips to a word :''"It Continues."''Then it goes to a Colosseum in year 2198 where the world gets apocalyptic and the only thing that can solve it is a war in an arena. Gameplay The Game features the same mechanics as the game Spartacus Legends.But somehow it is related to Killer Instincts' gameplay.The Player must hire gladiators and equip them with weapons.Oh yeah,this game might feature Spartacus Legends' gameplay,but this game has a mode related to the TV show itself.Yep.One vs One or 4 Vs 4,the fights can be random. Game Modes One Vs One Also known as Single Fight.This fight only features you vs your opponent.If you win,the opponent will rise for the 2nd time to defeat you.The maximum kills are 2.If your enemy knocks you out while you already knock him off,it is the final round.You also can taunt your enemy but leaves you vulnernable. 4 vs 4 Also known as Group Fight.In this mode,you only have 1 chance with your group.You must have 4 Gladiators.If 3 dies,they won't return.If all 4 of yours die,you must buy another 4.The Taunt is still in.But there is a feature called "Tag Team" which like it sounds,you can work with your fellow Gladiator to kill opponents. Boss Fight Also known as 4 vs 1.If you complete a circuit of fight,you will face a boss.The Boss is very tough so you need other fellow gladiators to assist you.Becareful,all of your gladiators might die.But if they level up they will be revived and upgraded.Defeating the Boss will make you filthy rich because it's high reward prizes. One Man Army Similar to Boss fight.But now,you play with other 3 gladiators but not your ally.The one man army is decided when the announcer plays a slot machine then a coin will come out and then the announcer will announce who is the one man army.The One Man Army has upgraded stats comparable to level 100s (Max Level Cap).So becareful.The more tough your one man army you take down,the more you get reward prizes. Free For All Popular for every gamers.Just kill others and gain rewards.In some circuits the time limit and kill limit is decided. Circuits There are 4 circuits in the game.Each has other locations in it. #Circuit Armadyne #*The Pit #*Sewers #*Underground #*Horse Stable #Circuit Shoring #*Beach Side #*Tower Mayhem #*Military Base #*Judgement Line #*Pits of Torment #Circuit Dynamus *Mansion *Government office *Explosive Laboratories *Testing Labs *Lair of the beast *Magma Arena 4.Circuit Mexus *Arena Linus *Crop Fields *The Colosseum Weapons Note that you can bring 2 weapons in the battle Swords and Blades #Training Sword #Grunt Sword #Edgeless Sword #Dual Swords #Cutlass #Laser Sword #Gladius #Plasma Sword #Rapier #Titanium Saber #Three Horned Sword #Scimitar #Dual Sawblades #Tormentor Sword #Proton Sword #Darkness Blade #Katana #Wakizashi #Nodachi #Flame Blade #Obsidian Blade #Dual Ice Blades #Tibetan Blade #Machete #Sword of Light Shields #Training Buckler #Small Shield #Crusade Shield #Plasma Shield #Proton Shield #Energy Buckler #Oriental Shield #Titanium Shield #Hoplite Shield #Tribal Buckler #Uranium Buckler #Spiked Shield #Darkness Shield #Shield Of Light #Magma Buckler Axes #Training Hatchet #Wooden Axe #Hand Axe #Metal Axe #Dual Axes #Lumberjack Axe #Tribal Axe #Viking Axe #Halberd #Executioner Halberd #Guard's Axe #Assassin's Hatchet #Heartslasher Halberd #Dual two headed Axes #Magma Axe #The Beheader #Gauntlet Axes #Killer Axes #Titanium Axe #Mercenary Halberd #Pyro And Cryo Axes Hammers #Training Hammer #Wooden Mallet #Crusher Hammer #Executioner Hammer #Dual Heavy Hammers #Titanium Hammer #Head Smasher #Superheated Hammer #Guardian's Hammer #Mjolnir #Hammer of Judgement #Cryonic Hammer #Dual Plasma Hammers #Destruction Hammer #Proton Hammer #Dual Headed Hammer #Heavy Weight Champion #Wounding Hammer #Striker Dual Hammers #Obsidian Hammer Spears and Staff #Training Spear #Grunt Spear #Executioner Spear #Dual Headed Spear #Trident #Dual Golden Spears #Mythical Spear #Hoplite Spear #Plasma Spear #Poison Spear #Assassin's Spear #King's Trident #Flame and Ice Staff #Laser Staff #Proton Staff #Electric Staff #Lightning coil Spear #Testla coil Trident #Walker's Spear #Dual Headed Titanium Tridents Ranged Weapons Note :It uses ammo (Arrow,Shells,and Bullets) #Training Bow #Pistol #Roman Bow #SMG #Bazooka #Shotgun #Scatter Laser (XCOM reference) #Laser SMG (XCOM reference) #Plasma Bow #Thunder Shotgun #Throwing Tomahawks #Throwing Knives #Assault Rifle #Tank Cannon #Striker Light Artillery #Light Machine Gun #Alien Shotgun (Plazma Burst reference) #Plasma SMG #Flamethrower #Hand Cannon #Dual Pistols #Dual SMGs #Terror Assault rifle #Minigun #Poison Gun #Nitrogen Gun #Energy Saw Launcher #Hidden Gun (Assassin's creed reference) #Hand Cannon #Auto Carbine Other Weapons #Buzzsaw #Chainsaw #Dual Daggers #Plasma Daggers #Katar #Mechanized Implant Fists #Biologically enchanced Fists #Sharpened Volcano Katars #Dustmaker (TITANS :Battle Mech reference) Armor packs #Training Armor #Grunt Armor #Barbarian Armor #Roman Armor #Scientist Armor #Executioner Armor #Assassin Armor #Hydra Armor #Hoplite Armor #Red Army Armor #Knight Armor #Judgement Armor #Warrior Armor #Killer Armor #Mechanized soldier armor #Marine Armor #Navy Armor #Agent Armor #Captain Armor #Super Soldier Armor #Spartan Armor #Hoplite Armor #Myrmidon Armor Bundle Packs You can buy it with real life money (ONLY). *Starter Pack #Grunt Armor #Grunt Sword #Pistol #Grunt Spear #Wooden Mallet #Dual Axes #Small Shield *Killer Pack #Killer Armor #Dual SMGs #Buzzsaw #Chainsaw #Sharpened Volcano Katars #Dual Pistols #Crusher Hammer *Veteran Warrior Pack #Spartan Armor #Gladius #Energy Buckler #Magma Axe #Bazooka #Dustmaker #Hoplite Spear #Obsidian Hammer *Experimental Pack #Mechanized Soldier Armor #Mechanical Implant Fists #Plasma Daggers #Dual plasma Hammers #Mjolnir *All In one pack #Everything in the game. Trivia *This is the 2nd game that TGI has made with the help of Crytek Category:TGI Category:PS4 Games Category:PC Games Category:2017 games Category:PSP Games Category:Video Games Category:Games